Alkylthioethylamines and their salts are known to be useful as antimicrobials and/or corrosion inhibitors (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,719, and Komori and Saeki, Yukagaku, 20, 887-890 (1971)). Certain known methods for preparing alkylthioethylamine salts have several disadvantages such as use of flammable solvents and the requirement of several steps. It would be desirable to have a method that is simple, efficient and economical for preparing alkylthioethylamine salts.